


航程 第四章

by CaptainChris



Category: Mamamoo
Genre: F/F, Minor Kim Yongsun | Solar/Moon Byulyi | Moonbyul
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:07:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22279132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainChris/pseuds/CaptainChris
Summary: 第一次开飞机，开的不好，起飞还行。
Relationships: Kim Yongsun | Solar/Moon Byulyi | Moonbyul
Kudos: 12





	航程 第四章

（开飞机。）

星伊转过身来，看着容仙，忽然，容仙的唇凑了上来，亲了星伊一口。  
星伊回过神来抱着容仙，两人慢慢的靠近，星伊咬住容仙的耳垂细舔着。  
「呃....你....不要舔这里....」  
星伊将手从容仙衣服下摆深入，拉起了T恤衫，将唇从耳垂移到没有穿内衣的容仙的胸前。容仙看着星伊的舌头游移在自己的两座山峰之间。  
「....嗯....轻....轻点。」星伊咬住了乳头，舔舐着，感受着它在口中立起来。  
星伊将右手探入了容仙下身的短裤中。  
「啊....」实际上星伊也是第一次，第一次抚摸别人的身体，不由自主的低呼了一声。  
「感觉怎么样....」星伊的右手手指在容仙下面凸起的地方上不住的揉搓。  
「嗯....星....热....好像有东西流出来了」  
星伊伸入了一根手指在明显感觉湿润的yin道，嘴巴还是在不停的舔舐着容仙的乳头。  
「怪怪的....嗯」在容仙疑惑的同时，星伊又多伸入了一根手指，两根手指缓缓的在抽插着。  
「嗯....呃....」  
文星伊撕下脖子的抑制贴。顿时，空气里兰花的味道与白茶的味道混合在一起，异常的和谐。  
星伊将容仙的手往下带，抚摸着自己的腺体，容仙无私自通的握着轻轻捋动起来，柔柔的、缓缓的，一只手的指节和指尖在星伊的腺体上来回摩挲，不时的扣着顶端，还用掌心蹭擦着小口。  
星伊一把抱起容仙，往二层的房间里走去，容仙的双腿自然的圈住星伊的腰。  
星伊温柔的把容仙放在床上，脱掉自己身上所有的衣服，俯下身温柔的把容仙也脱个精光，入眼之处，犹如剥壳的鸡蛋，白皙、柔嫩。星伊见容仙没有过多的阻止，便分开容仙的双腿摆成m字形，低头将嘴唇吻向容仙的私处。  
「呃....不行....那里好脏的....啊」  
星伊扣住容仙的双腿继续吻着容仙肉嫩的yin唇，用舌尖舔着小豆，容仙yin道的春水越来越多，星伊的腺体也硬的无以复加了。  
星伊望着容仙娇媚而又渴望的眼神，低头与容仙的小舌交缠在一起。  
星伊跪在了容仙的胯间，用手握着腺体抵在了容仙的肉缝之中，看着身下面若桃花的小人儿。  
「....我可以进去吗？」  
容仙害羞的点点头。  
星伊俯下身，深吻着容仙。腺体在容仙的肉缝之中寻找着那个春水泛滥的桃源洞，头冠在肉缝之中，借着滑溜溜的yin水来回刺探着，可是没有经验的文机长不得其门而入。  
正当星伊暗暗着急的时候，搂着星伊的容仙忍住害羞，将有些冰凉的手移到星伊的腺体上，微微颤抖地扶着rou棒，引导着通往极乐的地方。  
腺体头冠感觉到一处凹陷，星伊挺动腰部，本能的、缓缓的、有利的挺了进去....紧迫的感觉传上脑部，星伊将全身的感觉都集中在腺体上，感受着与容仙最亲密结合的销魂感受，唇舌之间交互着双方渴望的液体，“啧....啧”。  
腺体继续向前挺进，一步一步地拓宽紧致的yin道，腺体的头冠被一阵温热的感觉包裹着，星伊忍不住发力挺进，「啊....轻....轻点....疼....好疼。等....等」看着身下容仙紧皱的眉头，轻咬住下唇似乎很痛苦，星伊知道她突破了容仙的处女膜，连忙停下动作。  
「是不是很痛....要不要我抽出来....？」星伊动了一下，正准备抽出。  
「啊....不....不要动。」  
「不....要....抽出去，你慢....慢点。」  
星伊看见容仙娇羞可人的模样，忍不住再次附身吻上了她的樱唇。  
腺体突破了处女膜，gui头被容仙yin道中一层一层的褶皱摩擦着，硬挺的rou棒艰难的没入容仙紧迫无比的蜜穴之中。  
容仙的小穴温暖而湿润，星伊堪堪忍住想要射精的冲动，继续往前尽数没入了容仙娇嫩的小穴当中。  
「全部....进去了吗？」  
星伊低头看着两人的交合处，柔嫩的小穴被rou棒撑开到两边，兴奋的充血着，犹如一朵盛开的美丽玫瑰。  
「....嗯....不要看啦....羞死人了....」容仙看见星伊没有回答自己，张开刚刚一直紧闭的双眼发现她在欣赏自己的私处，害羞的“抗议”着。  
「容....下面还痛吗？」  
「嗯....还有一点，不过没关系的，现在....热热的，有点涨....还有点麻麻....」  
「那我慢慢地动一下，如果疼一点要告诉我。」  
星伊本能的开始抽动rou棒，动作缓缓的，容仙的小穴里似乎有一股吸力一般，随着rou棒的缓缓抽出，yin唇也往外翻着，那朵娇艳的玫瑰似乎更加可人。  
rou棒抽出到只剩gui头还嵌在小穴当中时，又艰难的送入紧迫的yin道，一层又一层的软肉握着rou棒，强烈的快感让星伊有种灵魂出窍的感觉。  
「....呃....嗯」星伊再次插入时，容仙从喉咙深处发出甜美的呜咽声，似乎在强忍着。  
「不舒服吗？」  
「不....不是....你....可以快....快一点吗？」容仙害羞地用双手捂住脸。  
星伊听到容仙的旨意，开始用力的抽插起来，来回几次后，逐渐掌握到窍门，在容仙的小穴之中，yin水分泌的越来越多，在yin水的润滑作用下加快速度挺起腰部。  
刚开始容仙还捂着双脸，渐渐的感觉起来了，开始放开。  
「....星，....啊....嗯....好....好舒服。」  
「好大....好热....继续。」  
「嗯....那里....再摩擦一下。」  
容仙尝到了甜头，开始扭动身体配合着节奏，双手死死的揪住身下的床单，原本架在星伊大腿上的一双玉腿现在勾在了星伊的腰上。  
「....嗯....啊....呃....。」  
「我....啊....好舒服。」  
听着容仙在耳边的淫声浪语，星伊开足马力，不停的向深处发动冲击，房间里回荡着清脆的肉体撞击声。容仙的身体随着有力的冲击而晃动着，一双丰满的ru房随着节奏不停的跃动，犹如一对躁动的兔子，粉红色的乳晕明艳的晃入星伊的眼，吸引着星伊往下俯身含弄着，受到刺激的容仙更加的兴奋了。  
「....不要....不要舔那里....啊....感觉好奇怪。」  
「啊....嗯....我忍不住了....」  
「好像有....什么....要出来了。」  
小穴突然一下下开始收紧，星伊腺体被压迫的出现了强烈的射精感。  
「容....我也要到了....我们一起。」星伊加快了抽送速度。  
「不....不要射进来....。」  
听到容仙这么说，星伊咬紧下唇用力的抽送了几次，忍住冲动在容仙穴内射精的冲动，先让容仙高潮。  
「我....我....我要去了....啊....啊」  
「嗯....」容仙弓起了身体，温软的yin道一阵用力的收缩，开始一跳一跳的颤动着。  
星伊抽出了rou棒，用手快速撸动。  
「呃....呃。」  
强烈的喷射爆发了，一股股白灼落在了容仙白皙的肚皮之上。星伊疲惫地在床边抽出纸巾帮尚未回过神的容仙擦拭身体。  
两人的信息素充斥着这个小小的空间，散发着迷人的气味。酒精再加上运动过后的疲惫感，床上的两人紧紧的相拥着入眠。

（开飞机真的好难。）


End file.
